Lollipop Centre
by Akabari
Summary: Len has just moved to Crypton. This was everyone's first impression of him; an antisocial 15 years old emo. And there's Rin. A sweet and gentle girl who is nice to everyone. You know the rest. LenRin


What the fuck? I haven't fucking clicked the 'Publish' button? Are you trying to tell me that I LOST THE LONG SHORT SUMMARY THAT I WRITE FOR LIKE 2 HOURS?!

THIS IS

SON OF A

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Sum: (I'm not giving you a summary cuz I can't write one so I'll just) Len, 15 years old, antisocial (what most people would say), had just moved to Crypton. Everyone knows this story.

Ne, nee, if you can give me a better summary, I'll reward you with a lenrin pic. FOAR PREE. PLEASE. JUST—please. (if you're not convinced, you can check my dA, nesie1525, I've only upload several lenrin pics, but I'd say, I draw better on paper.) See that cover? I drew that. Just. OH MY GOD PLEASE.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lollipop Centre_

_Chapter I_

_Chirp chirp_

…

_Chirp chirp_

…

_Chirp—_

"Shut it, you goddamn bird!" I hissed at the window, and the birds scattered away, and I could've sworn I heard them cackling evilly. I let out a sigh, because I am _so_ tired and sighing helps me ease my mood. I haven't slept at all. Like, AT ALL. My guardian's just moved with his girlfriend and he brought me into this. And hell, this house's creepy at night. I am really, _really_ tired. I put my hand on my forehead and discover that it's slightly warm. Great (no sarcasm), now I have an excuse for staying in bed! Hurray!

But, alas, my excitement was short-lived, when I heard someone call my name, "Len?" I bit back a groan, throwing the blankets off me (it's really warm and comfy), I called back, "I'm up, I'm up!"

I can't say I'm sick, I don't really feel like it.

And Kaito (my guardian) always know if I'm lying or not.

Even if I'm sick, I can probably just go to the infirmary (sp?)at school or something. I goes to the bathroom, which is connected to my blue-clad room. Taking a shower, and noted that I felt better than earlier. I dressed up, throwing this and that to my backpack, yadda yadda yadda. I'm still 30 minutes early, so I'm in no hurry, the school—my new school—was just 10 minutes walk away anyway.

I kicked the pink, green eyed doll aside and walked down the stairs to sees my guardian's girlfriend cooking, Meiko I think her name was.

She had a short, light brown hair and dressed in red shirt and white shorts. She then turned to me, and smiled. "Morning Len, sleep well?"

For a moment, I thought of saying, _No, Ms. Sakine, your house's really creepy at night and why is there dolls in my room, have you look at their EYES, it's evil, it's pure evil, I felt as if I blinked, they're going to take out a knife and slit my throat. And and, the windows, the windows oh god, don't get me started, that tree is evil, and it has evil spirits dwelling on it, seriously, I see white, white fog, I blink, it's not there, what, what, WHAT, just, and this one little – and by little I mean 20 inches tall – Wigglytuff doll won't stop staring at me, and GUESS WHAT DID I FIND WHEN I LOOK AT WHERE IT'S STARING, RIGHT UNDER MY BED, A KNIFE, AS IN, A SHARP, LONG, STEEL, STAINLESS KNIFE. SO NO MS. SAKINE, I DID NOT—_

But instead, I shrugged. This woman's my uncle's girlfriend, and can easily be titled as my mother from now on, so I'd try to be as nice as possible to her. She reluctantly nodded, and turn back to her cooking.

*Awkward Silence*

Fortunately, Kaito was there to stop the scene from becoming more awkward. He snuck his head from the door, "Oh there you are Len," he said, walking to us and sat on the dining table, "Did you slept well?"

Hmm, is it just me, or am I having a déjà vu?

I heard someone snickered, and I can guess it's Meiko—wait, what should I call her now? She's older than me, way older, so calling her my her first name would be impolite.

I sat on the dining table and shrugged, actually thinking of saying _no Kaito your girlfriend's house's really creepy at night and why is there dolls in my room, not just dolls, but EVIL EYED DOLLS and and—_

"There you go," my thoughts was cut off when a plate of eggs and bacons was placed in front of me. I glanced up, and sees Meiko sat across Kaito, a plate of eggs and bacons in hand. Kaito is already eating. I glanced at my food. Ah, the smell made my mouth water. I quickly finished my breakfast and washed the dish on my own. I goes upstairs to my room to fetch my bag and glanced at the clock—20 minutes before the school starts. I actually don't know where my new school is, so Kaito is driving me there.

When I walk downstairs again, I saw Kaito and Meiko kissing. Or making out probably.

…

I cleared my throat, and they parted with blushing faces.

Pssh.

"W-Well," kaito coughed, "Ready to go?"

I nodded.

* * *

I was bored, so meh.

And, ah, sorry, short chapter. It's like I have some kind of writer's block disease that cause me to have an attack everytime I started a story. *mumble mumble*

I've noticed most LenRin fanfic uses Rin as the main character, and I just read this one godly awesome Zelda fanfic a month ago and Link's personality kinda stuck on me now.. sooo…

Aaaanywayz. No Rin here. Maybe the next, much longer chapter.

**Personas:** If any new character comes in, it'll goes HERE.  
**Len:** Antisocial, emo-like, you could say I kinda based 'im off Neku Sakuraba (haven't noticed that until now). Plays a lot of video games, may or may not be a nerd, etc.

Kaito and Meiko's not real important, merely served as the background/side character (*hugs kaito&meiko* don't worry I still love u guys) so no personas. I guess you could say Kaito's a bright and independent passionate guy or something and Meiko's ...i… have no idea.

About the Wigglytuff doll... My team doesn't even have a Wigglytuff. My fav pokemon is Budew. She's (yes I checked it's a female) on lv 32. Already evolved (after realizing I need the FRIGGIN FRIENDSHIP CHECKER I HAVE TO RUN ALLLL THE WAY TO ETERNA AGAIN) to roselia, etc etc.

I don't know why but I choose the wigglytuff doll. Maybe because Jigglypuff isn't creepy enough... anywayss

Thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapter, long author notes and GOODBYE! SEE YAW LATER! And, REMEMBER KIDS, _CUTE CUDDLY DOLLS ARE EVIL!_

**IF YOU MAY PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW A BETTER SUMMARY I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE THAT AND GIVE YOU A DRAWING! LENRIN! KUOMIKU! MIYAGUMI! WHATEVER! JUST PLEASE!**


End file.
